


The [Brain] Matter of Love

by katasstropheee



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Unrequited Love, spoilers for #48 Renovations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren Mallard, the newly appointed program director for the Greater Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area radio show, is not too happy about the events that followed Renovation Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The [Brain] Matter of Love

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, allow me to get my screaming and excited flurry of strange noises out of the way ... HJFGVHVGJDKFHGJFADKHDKHGR;LFDGVKDLG;DREGKPOREWENJKVFDL;BK;GDGD;DGKJ
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, now on to the actual notes...
> 
>  
> 
> This little snippet of story just sort of flourished after listening to Renovations last night, and this morning it was just a matter of rereading and changing about 70% of the original story. All in all though, I am so satisfied with this little treasure, and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> \---

"What was that? What the fudge-stick was that?!"

"Quiet!" Lauren Mallard spat, silencing the young radio host.

Kevin and herself had watched as the strange light illuminated through the studio, projecting an even stranger silhouette, gripping a small kitten in its strange right palm. The other palm was blindedly reaching out, closer and closer to the both of them, close enough to brush their shoulders.

In the heat of the moment, they fled. They exited the studio, then the building, then the carpark, then the street in a quick haste. They were now holed up in an empty house a few blocks away, sheltered by the dark and endless night sky.

Kevin lifted his head to watch his associate. She stood by the curtain-bare window, the moonlight framing her body in a silver grace. To the empty black void he once called his eyes, she was beautiful, but her clenched fists, and her egregious glare went unobserved.

"Well, wasn't that an irregular turn of events" Kevin said, his chirpy voice like slicing daggers in the silent darkness. Lauren didn't budge, nor turn at his sudden statement. "Oh do not fret Lauren" he rattled on, approaching her slowly, "this is just a tiny bump in the road to greater success. Just you wait and see; tomorrow the sun will shine and the birds will sing and we can attend the company picnic together, pick ourselves up from where we have fallen, begin again, you know?"

His hand was resting on her shoulder; he could feel the tense muscle beneath her caramel skin relaxing, and just on the tips of his fingers, inches from her throats, he could feel her pulse. It was steady, rhythmic, and beautifully balanced with his own rushing heartbeat. His shadowed oculus eyes swept over her smooth neck, to her chin, to her cheeks, cool and polished like marble. She really was beautiful.

Lauren's survey of the quiet and empty street was cut short by the heavy grasp of his hand. She felt the warmth of his skin, and the dew of the blood it was soaked in, and it calmed her down. She found her center once more, and breathed. Her head was clear and placid, as a black and sinuous river.

She knew what to do next, her ensuing plan of action.

"You're right" Lauren finally spoke, the words like delicate flowers floating down a lake of sound. "Of course you're right Kevin." She turned her head slowly, her eyes, softer, gazing into his empty ones. "You're always right, you're always positive, and working so hard to accomplish your goals."

He was smiling back, brilliant and bright teeth, gleaming in the radiance of gloom. She grinned back, her own dentures glowing and jagged. Their gazes didn't break as she turned to face him. Her right hand rose slowly to his head, and her fingers ran through his black locks, gathering blood, skin and teeth as she gripped the tiny hairs by his spinal cord.

"Oh Kevin" she taunted, her clench tightening, "do you know how much I'd love to run my fingers through your brain, through every nerve and fissure, every idea and thought?"

"I do" Kevin agreed, happily.

"Good."

The words that came next, though none were spoken at all, were lost to Kevin, who was distracted by a slight glint of light, just behind Lauren's left shoulder. He stared at the beam in fondness, watching the light dance closer and closer to his absent eyes.

And in a sudden flash, the light was flying forward and striking his temple. He barely jolted as a tight pain pierced his skin. He hardly flinched as he felt said pain running slowly across his forehead. He could just acknowledge the warm blood that coursed its way down his face, over his nose, through his lips, and dripping from his chin. He was scantily aware of the lose of consciousness, but nevertheless he was prepared. He was swallowed into the sweet spear of darkness before he was out like a light.

Lauren's hands were busy at work; one was tightly fastened to the back of Kevin throat, holding him steady in a still stance. The other hand, holding a small but perilous knife, was slowly slicing the skin nerves and finally skull, removing the top of his head with almost-surgical precision. When she had completely cleaved the cranium from tip to tip, she slowly lifted the broken piece of flesh, and what she saw delighted her.

Kevin's brain was everything she imagined it would be. It was smooth, slimy, slightly pulsing and inching slowly into deep gray colour. She smiled fondly at the small mechanism, dropping her knife to the grown, where it landed with a metallic thud, and lifting the mind's storage compartment from the deceased head.

She observed it with both hands as Kevin's body dropped absently to the floor. She had her fingers over each crease and crevice, she let the juices and sludge cover every inch of skin, and she inhaled its wasted fumes, like sampling a garden of flowers in spring. She was enjoying this far too much, and was slightly peeved when her phone began to chime from her jacket pocket. She reached in to grab it, not bothering to remove the brain matter and blood from her hands first, and answered with a stunted but sharp "What?"

No voices answered, nor could any breathing be heard through the receiver. All she could detect was a hum, admitted at a low frequency but gradually getting louder and softer throughout the transition. She listened, and nodded occasionally, listening for her next role in the assignment. "Of course" she finally spoke back, then she listened again to the purr of ambient tone, compressing her eyes a little in concentration. "Yes, he's been taken care of as well." A few more bars of vibrate whispers, and then there was silence. "Thank you, wise one" she added, before switching off her device and pocketing it once more.

She sighed, weighing the brain in her open palm. Her eyes travelled from the object of her desire to the body it was occupied. She suddenly stilled, staring down at the corpse's face, crested in its maroon blood and still wearing the unmistakable expression of complete glee.  
She mimicked its happiness and turned her head, admiring her handiwork. "Oh Kevin" she crooned, "even in death, you're wearing that revolting smile."

She took those as her last words, and began to walk away, the organ still clenched in her fist and a smile still printed to her face. Kevin's smile was just as bright, just as lively, even as his corpse slowly and surely began ascending to dust.


End file.
